


Cattywumpus

by Isamu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Angst, Best friend/Publicist Zayn, Closeted Louis, Country AU, Cowboy Harry, Famous Louis, Farmhand Niall, Fluff, Grandma Tomlinson is amazing, Harry is sweet as cherry pie, Horseriding, Internalized Homophobia, Liam and Louis grew up together, Louis learns to let loose, Louis starts fights with old ladies, M/M, Manager Liam, Paparazzi, Singing, Somewhat, Tennessee - Freeform, This fic is brought to you by Rascal Flatts' Bless the Broken Road, but not for long, fun country adventures, kinda Hannah Montana au, louis is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamu/pseuds/Isamu
Summary: When Louis' soaring popularity threatens to take over his life and turn him into someone new, his best friend (and manager), Liam steps in to give him a reality check. After Louis creates a scene in public over something stupid Liam decides it'd time to take a step back and head home. Back home in the little Tennessee town of Holly Meadows, Louis tries to relearn how it was to be himself with the little help of an old classmate of his.ORFamous/Nonfamous au where Louis goes back home to Tennessee to find himself and instead finds himself along with a very attractive cowboy named Harry Styles(T/W: There is quite a bit of family-related angst including the past death of Jay, I know that is a sensitive topic and I just wasn't sure if it was respectful write her in this. The rest of the family is still here and is relatively prominent (Mark, Lottie, Ernest, Doris, Phoebe, and Daisy) with the inclusion of a made-up grandma that Louis is insanely close with.)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Louis Causes a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Larry fic, pls be gentle :) it's loosely based off of the Hannah Montana Movie bc why not. I just wanted Harry to be a cowboy if I'm being honest.

“Louis! Oh my god! It’s Louis Tomlinson!” The shrieks of excited fans bounced around as Zayn hurriedly shoved Louis through the crowd. He had a large black hoodie, sunglasses, and a mask on but was quickly picked out by his loyal fanbase. He pulled the mask down and gave them one of his quick million dollar smiles and a little wave as Zayn finally pushed open the door he was working on unlocking. His best friend grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside, giving the fans a sympathetic smile before shutting it and locking it once again. The screams faded behind the closed door but the vibrations could still be felt through the walls. 

“What the fuck kind of celebrity gets himself locked out of his own goddamn concert?” Zayn turned to Louis, he was seething, “I can’t believe I had to go  _ find _ you. Are you kidding me? You nearly gave Liam a heart attack!” He continued to mutter to himself as he took Louis by the wrist once again and started to quickly walk him towards his dressing room. 

“I said I was sorry! I got caught up.” Louis grinned, trotting along with Zayn’s fast pace and long legs.

“Caught up with what? You literally go on stage in,” He looked down to check his watch, “in 10 minutes! You barely have time to change. Liam is going to rip your dumbass head off.” 

“Like you already haven’t.” Louis pouted. 

“Oh yeah, me chewing you out a little is  _ exactly  _ like Liam basically killing you.” 

“Yeah. It is. You two act like my parents.”

“That’s what you get when you ask your best friends to manage your superstar singing career.” He smiled with fake sweetness, pushing Louis into his dressing room. When had they gotten there? 

“Get dressed. You know the deal.” Zayn said before slamming the door and shouting, “Hopefully!” as an afterthought. 

Louis frowned to himself, staring at the door in front of him. He shrugged it off. He had a show to put on. 

◈ ◈ ◈

The next day wasn’t any different than any other day in Louis’ life. After the concert, he got to go sleep in a hotel before he was woken up at around 6 am to start the shoot for one of his new music videos. People flurried around him as they got him and the set ready for shooting, many conversations flew around in and outside of the tent Louis was in. As soon as his makeup was done he dismissed everyone, hoping to catch a second of silence and alone time before he needed to plaster on that famous smile on again. Louis stared into the brightly lit mirror in front of him, lightly fixing his fringe, silently cursing the makeup artist for continuously touching it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the clearing of a throat behind him. He whirled around to see a middle-aged man coming out from behind the extra clothes that were placed on a hanging rack for him to try out later on in the shoot.

“What the f-” He stared, wide-eyed, quickly reaching for his phone to call security.

“Wait! Wait!” The man exclaimed, waving his hands frantically in front of him, “I know this is very strange but my daughters are huge fans and I just thought that if I could get a chance to talk to you it would be-” He was cut off by Liam barging into the tent. 

Liam looked from the man to Louis and sighed. Not. Not exactly the rection Louis was expecting from the always overprotective Liam. 

“Liam!” The man cheered. Louis’ eyes moved from the man to Liam slowly as he lowered his phone, finger stilling over the call button. 

Before Louis had the chance to speak up Liam answered all his unspoken questions, “Louis, this is Carson Middlebrook. He’s a reporter for Fan Offical, you know, the tabloid that writes almost anything about anyone no matter if it’s  _ true _ or not.” Liam glared at the man - Carson - and grabbed the camera that he was holding.

“Hey! Don’t break that or you’re paying for it.” Carson yelped, lunging for the camera and successfully taking back from Liam’s lax grip. 

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked, an edge to his voice that Louis had come to recognize as his ‘I’m about to punch you’ voice. 

“You really need to ask that question?” Carson grimaced, he pointed to Louis, “This one is the biggest in pop culture right now and I just know for a fact that he has a secret that all his fans would just love to know.” 

Louis frowned, “I don’t have anything to hide you asshole, you think coming in here and acting like the parent of a fan is going to get you anywhere anyway? I was about to call security.” 

Carson snorted, “I would’ve gotten it out of you. It helps that I’m a guy, right?” He gave the celebrity a little wink that made Louis shiver and Liam finally start to shove him out of the tent. 

“Get the fuck out of here Middlebrook.” Liam pushed the pap fully out of the tent and called to security to escort him out. Once that was settled he came back in and walked over to Louis, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about him, Lou. I’ll always make sure your secret stays between us.” He gave the smaller boy a warm smile. 

Louis smiled back tightly, it wasn’t the first time a pap had infiltrated his personal space and it surely wasn’t the first time someone had insinuated that they knew his sexuality. As soon as he stepped into the limelight on his 18th birthday he had been shoved so hard into the closet he wasn’t sure he even knew how to get out. Now the only people who knew were the ones close to him who knew him before he was famous, being his family, Liam, and Zayn. But due to his actions at the beginning of his fame and some traits he could never hope to change it became an extremely popular speculation. Over the years it started to die down as Louis learned the ropes of fame and started hiring beards to help him out throughout his career. He didn’t hate it all the time, most of the girls he met were actually his friends and they’d always been nice about covering for him. It did start to get rough when all he wanted was to touch a boy that wasn’t either Liam or Zayn. 

“Thanks Li. I appreciate it.” He sighed and looked to the ground, “How about we get on with this shoot? The music isn’t gonna sing itself.” 

Liam responded with a happy pat on Louis’ back before he walked out of the tent, leaving Louis to his thoughts once again. He took one last look in the mirror, with one last little sigh he followed his friend’s footsteps and returned to his loud life. 

◈ ◈ ◈

“So, the next show lined up for you is the New York Music Awards. Can you believe that Taylor Swift dropped out?” Zayn spoke next to him, texting on his phone as they walked down the main street of The Grove. 

Louis looked around the mall, glancing into the store windows wondering what exquisite item would catch his eye today. Maybe another Rolex, a new pair of dress shoes, another Gucci sweatshirt, “Yeah, it’s great Z. Really excited for the whole thing.” He continued to look into every store they passed until his eyes caught a beautiful blazer and pant set in the window of Sandro. He swung his arm out to stop Zayn from walking, gaining a little smack from the other boy who almost dropped his phone on the impact. 

“Look at that suit. Gorgeous really.” He grinned, stepping closer to the window. 

“You need another suit?” Zayn asked plainly, eyes still stuck to his phone.

“Well, why not.” Louis shrugged, it’s not like he didn’t have the money for it and that suit defiantly caught his eye. He liked the chic, smooth, matte black with a hidden flower pattern on the inner lining of the suit, he felt as though it captured a part of himself in an artsy way. 

“I need that suit,” Louis stated, mostly to himself, before moving into the shop. Zayn trailed after him, finally putting his phone into his pants pocket and taking a look around the expensive store. 

Louis made his way up to the cashier with his classic ‘win em over’ smile and waited until the young lady behind the shop desk looked up at him. 

“Oh my god! You’re Louis Tomlinson!” She sounded strained as if the excitement from seeing him took all the air out of her lungs. 

“Yes, yes I am dear. Now, about that suit in the window, the nice matte black one, how much for it and how fast can it be in my closet?” He asked sweetly.

“Oh, I’m really sorry sir but we’ve just had a customer come in to buy the last suit like that in our stock. She actually just finished up talking with my manager, I believe she’s still in the store if you’d like to… speak to her or… something?” The girl gave him a hopeful smile. 

“Oh. Yes. I’d love to have a word with her if that’s okay. Maybe I can persuade her. I’m awfully good at it.” He gave the girl a reassuring smile. Whoever this mystery suit stealing woman was, she was about to have to deal with a very impatient and needy Louis Tomlinson. 

The girl at the storefront was about to lead him to the woman in question when Zayn pulled back on his arm, “Hey, Lou, don’t be spoiled. The store will have the suit in stock some other time. You’re really about to argue about this with some poor woman who just wants to get her husband or something a nice present?” 

Louis scoffed, “This is a matter of pride Zaynie.” 

“Pride? How-” Zayn was cut off by the young employee speaking up. 

“Sorry. But that’s the woman you’re looking for.” She pointed to a snobby looking lady that had just turned the corner and seemed to be heading out of the store. 

“Ah! Perfect.” Louis made his way over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder politely, “Hello miss. Would it be alright if I had a word with you for a second?” 

The woman turned and gave Louis a one over, eyes judging him from head to toe, “No thank you. I’m surprised they let people like you in this store,” She gestured to him, “Anyone who wears an outfit like that should be prohibited.” 

Louis’ jaw dropped. Who was this woman? Didn’t she know who he was?

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, feeling the familiar heat of anger surging into the pit of his stomach. 

“Should I?” The woman responded with a smirk, she was playing with him, she had to be. 

“Lou. Let it go.” Zayn said from behind him. 

“Nope. I’m not letting this go. Not when this _ lovely _ lady here doesn’t know who the hell she is speaking too. Obviously you must be living under a fucking rock.” 

“If anyone has been living under a rock it’s you young man, just look at yourself.” 

“Are you fucking kidding? Look at me? Look at you! You look like you’ve just gone through your seventh divorce because you caught your husband cheating with the woman he wishes you were.” Louis’ voice was raising now, catching the attention of some bystanders, he ignored the few flashes of some phone cameras. 

“You think that would offend me? Maybe you can try to intimidate me after you’ve gained a couple of inches. Your boyfriend over there should do a better job at reeling you in.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

That was it. She had brought Zayn into it, who was looking extremely concerned now, AND his height was  _ not  _ a part of this conversation. He would hit a woman, he would. “That’s it you bitch.” He growled, lunging forward to push her back, “I don’t care if you're some old woman, equal fucking rights asshole!” 

She let out a dramatic yell as he tried to attack her but before he could get a punch in Zayn’s arms had wrapped themselves around Louis’ waist and were pulling him back.

“Are you fucking insane!?” He shouted into Louis’ ear, “Liam is going to murder the both of us you idiot.” 

“Control this child!” The woman screeched, pointing an accusing finger towards Louis, “Get out of my sight this instant!” She looked around wildly at the number of cameras that had now been pulled out and most likely got a video of Louis attacking her, “Put your damn phones to good use and call the cops!” 

Zayn kept shouting apologizes as he dragged Louis out of the store, once they stepped out it seemed as though someone had used their phone to call some people. But it wasn’t the cops, no. It’s was a massive crowd of paparazzi. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Zayn mumbled under his breath. He stood Louis up properly and grabbed him as close as possible starting to push through the crowd and run the two of them to their car. Louis hopped in the passenger seat as Zayn slid into the driver’s side, taking off before the paps could reach the sides of the car. 

“You’ve got to be fucking insane. That’s it. You’ve lost your mind. That’s the ONLY explanation. Right? Tell me I’m right? You’re just insane.” Zayn rambled, his hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, so hard his knuckles had gone white. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry Zayn, okay? It- She was so fucking rude!” Louis tried to cover for himself, she had deserved it, she had called him short  _ and _ tried to use Zayn against him.

“We are so, so, so dead Lou. So dead.”

◈ ◈ ◈

“Louis are you  _ insane?”  _ Liam was fuming, he had barged into Louis’ house that night with a tabloid pulled up on his computer. The headline being  _ Superstar Louis Tomlinson Starts a Physical Fight With a Woman Over a Suit: Does America’s Newest Sensation Have a Dark Side?  _ Now that was just ridiculous. How did they even know it was over a suit? That fucking shopkeep girl must’ve talked to them. What a traitor. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it from Zayn. I don’t need to hear it from you too.” Louis pouted, crossed his arms across his chest as he sunk into the couch in his living room.

“You know what Louis. This is it. I think fame has gotten to you.” 

“What are you on about? Fame has gotten to me? I’m the same person I was 5 years ago Liam.” 

“Louis, you are 23 years old and started a fight- a  _ physical  _ fight- with some random woman in public over a suit. A suit! You aren’t the same.” 

“I’m fine Li! Like I wouldn’t fight someone back then too.” 

“The problem isn’t that you’d fight someone. It’s the fact that you fought a woman that could possibly be around 60 years old over a fucking suit!” 

Louis didn’t respond, he just looked away and tightened the grip he had around himself. It had been a rash descision, he’ll agree to that, but to say that the fame has gotten to him? No fucking way. 

“I have a plan.” Liam clapped his hands together, “We’re goin’ home Lou.” 

“Home? Like, home home? As in… Tennessee?” Louis’ heart dropped, he was not about to go back to the backwoods of the world fro absolutely no reason. He hadn’t been there since his mother died. It had been 4 years since she passed away, and when he did go home for the funeral he only stayed for the service, he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t be there for any longer than a few hours.

“I can’t go back Li. No. I just… can’t.” He stood from his position on the couch and uncrossed his arms, ready to plead with his friend. 

“Yes, you can. Louis, trust me. Family time will be good for you. Everyone misses you so much.” He gave Louis those sweet puppy dog eyes that could comfort the saddest baby. 

“Liam. Even, even if I wanted to, I can’t. I’ve got the NYC Music Awards this weekend. It’s not a possibility.” 

“Fine. How about this. I let you go to NYC Awards and then we go home for a couple of days. Just give me this. This is payback for the backlash I’ve gotten from your little scuffle this afternoon. I’ll even make sure to get a private jet so we aren’t late.” 

A private jet huh? Liam offered those up very rarely, something about the impact on the environment. He let the offer swim through his head a bit, it wasn’t really anything that bad. A couple of days? He could do that. After all, he really did owe Liam for his stunt today. 

“Okay. You’ve got it. After the Awards, we go home for a couple of days.” 

“Yes! Good choice. It’ll be great for both of us to get back into it for a little while.” He grinned, pulling Louis in for a bear hug. Louis returned the hug with a tight squeeze and a little chuckle. It couldn’t be so bad. 

He and Liam had been friends ever since kindergarten, they grew up a couple of farms apart from each other in good old Holly Meadows, Tennessee. They’d been attached at the hip ever since, even though when they first met Louis apparently pushed little Liam into a mud puddle because he was annoying. Louis laughed to himself at the memory. It’d be nice to see Liam’s family as well as his own. He hadn’t seen his siblings, father or grandma in ages, he felt a pang of guilt for never really contacting them. Maybe this would be the first step to trying to rekindle those relationships. 

And just like that Louis and Liam were on a plane to New York City the next day. 

“This is so exciting Liam, My first ever NYC Music Awards. I can’t believe I got this spot. It’s so fucking lucky.” Louis was basically buzzing with excitement.

Liam laughed from his seat across from Louis but didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes engrossed in the book in his lap. 

Louis paid no attention to it as he gazed out the plane window, this was going to be great. 

◈ ◈ ◈

“Hello, New York!” Louis exclaimed as he stepped out of the plane. He dropped his eyes from their gaze up at the sky to the land in front of him. He immediately felt a wash of confusion as he looked around, they weren’t in New York. 

Was… Was that a cow? 

  
  



	2. Louis Meets an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm gonna warn y'all right now that the update schedule of this fic is probably going to be crazy, I will try to do it every week but sometimes I get inspired and post early, and sometimes I just can't write. I also want to say that the way people are portrayed in this fic is all for the plot, it has nothing to do with real-life relationships and is a complete work of fiction. (Also when I write this fic I only listen to country music, my inspiration lol)

“LIAM!” Louis stomped down the airstairs behind his friend after Liam had cackled loudly and walked past him. They weren’t in New York. They were in Tennessee. There was no other explanation. Liam, his best friend for the past 20 years had  _ tricked  _ him into a private jet ride to their hometown. 

“What? Why don’t you chill out Lou. This is a good thing.” Liam turned from the bottom of the steps to look up at his friend.

“I’m not going to chill out Liam! You tricked me into coming here after I told you that I’d come  _ after  _ the Music Awards!” The sun was already beating down on the back of his neck, a cool breeze being the only thing to keep the sweat off his back. He hadn’t dressed to be in Tennessee, he was dressed to arrive fashionably in New York City. 

“C’mon, Niall should be here soon to pick us up,” Liam looked across the small landing strip, “Oh! There he is.” He lifted his hand to wave at the arriving beat-up red pickup truck driving down the runway. 

Louis groaned and turned to reenter the jet but the captain stood in the entryway with the rest of Louis’ luggage. “Sorry sir, Mr. Payne instructed me to give you your luggage and keep you off the jet.” He spoke quickly, making sure to give Louis his bags and close the hatch before any argument could be made. 

Louis stared at the door in shock. What the hell was it with people treating him like he wasn’t the top celebrity of their time recently? He sighed heavily and grabbed his luggage - consisting of one extra-large suitcase, a backpack, his guitar, and a smaller case. He barely had time to lug it along with him when another person came up the stairs and took the bags from him. 

“Let me help ya with those, beau.” The newcomer said with a blinding smile and a thick accent. His hair was cropped brown up in a small quiff with pretty bright blue eyes, and to Louis' enjoyment, the man couldn’t have been maybe an inch or two taller than him. He wore a sleeveless light blue flannel over a white tank top that matched with his blue eyes and even bluer jeans. To complete the look the man had some dusty brown roper boots with a golden trim and a matching brown stetson upon his head. 

“Finally someone who gets it.” Louis pushed the bags towards the other boy, he wasn’t about to carry his own bags to that pickup truck. 

“My mama would ‘ave my head if I didn’t help ya.” The man said with a quick wink, taking the two suitcases with strong arms. 

From over by the pickup truck, he could hear Liam let out a scoff, “You are unbelievable Louis.” He said once Louis finally got down from the stairs and approached the truck. He placed his backpack and guitar in the back, without saying a word to Liam in response he hopped into the backseat. He fiddled with the strings hanging down on his hoodie as Liam and the other guy - did Liam ever say his name? - got into the front and passenger seat. 

“It’s good to have you two here! You’re gonna love it Louis, no doubt.” He twisted in his seat after starting the car and stuck his hand out for a shake, “I’m Niall by the way, dunno if Liam mentioned it.” 

“Oh. Nice to meet you then.” Louis said, a polite smile on his face. 

Liam looked back and rolled his eyes, “I did mention it. He was too busy throwing a fit to listen to me though.” Louis glared at him, “And stop acting like that. Niall isn’t a reporter.” 

“Acting like what? I’m literally just being polite you asshole.” Louis rebuked, crossing his arms once again, for what felt like the 50th time in the past two days. 

“Acting like you’re better than him that’s what.” Liam was now turned around fully in his seat to look at Louis. 

“What? How am I acting better than him? When did I  _ ever _ say that?” 

“Hey now y'all…” Niall started to interject slightly as he drove, trying not to take his eyes off the road. 

“It’s the way you talk Lou! You can just be yourself, I don’t understand why that’s so hard for you to understand.” Liam jumped right in, ignoring Niall’s plea. 

“What'd be hard for me to understand is why you think I’m not acting like myself. I don’t know if you get this Liam but I know myself pretty goddamn well.” 

“You don’t Louis. You don’t know yourself anymore. I know for a fact that you don’t know who you are anymore because ever since you started getting traction in the LA world you have let this stupid ‘famous lifestyle’ get to you. You’ve started acting like a huge douchebag and you’ve forgotten your family. You couldn’t even be here for more than 3 hours when your mom died, Louis. Your own mother. You know why? Because you had a shoot to get to. That’s why. Now don’t try to tell me that you’re the same person I knew 6 years ago.” 

That was it. That was the last fucking straw. Liam had no idea what he was going through, how  _ he  _ was feeling. He had no right to judge him for the person he claimed Louis was growing into. He didn’t know jack shit, “Stop the car, Niall.” 

“Louis I don-” Niall begun, 

“STOP THE FUCKING CAR!” Louis shouted, opening the side door and attempting to get out while the car came to a rough halt. He forcefully pulled his luggage out of the bed of the truck, basically throwing it to the side of the road. He was so angry he couldn’t even hear that Liam had gotten out of the truck and was yelling at him once again. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You basically just jumped out of a moving car!” Liam’s voice made its way out of the auditory blur, breaking Louis’ rageful fit for a split second. He turned to his friend with the most hurt gaze he could muster.

“Well. I am  _ very  _ sorry Liam. I’m so very sorry that I didn’t want to continue being in a space with someone who screams at me about how I should feel. I don’t need your help, I never have, and I never will. Just leave.” Louis pulled his bags upwards and proceeded to sit on them, shifting his eyes away from Liam. 

Liam took in a sharp breath, “Fine. Whatever. Just… the house is about a mile up the road. Meet us there once you’ve calmed down.” 

Louis didn’t respond, he just turned away and crossed his arms, looking up the road that they had just driven down. He didn't turn around until he heard the pickup trucks loud backfiring when it drove away. He watched as the red truck moved away, he sighed, placing his hands in his lap and staring down at them. It had been a long, long time since he and Liam had battled it out like that. The last time had been about 3 years ago when Louis had a PR scare revolving around his sexuality. He had a drunken night out while he was touring in Europe and ended up in the arms of some handsome stranger in Barcelona, of course, there was a horrible quality video that got out afterward. Liam got all over him on being careful and Louis just happened to break, it’d been so long since he was able to just be himself, he couldn’t handle the constant push back. After that fight they didn’t speak for at least a week, the only reason that they were able to apologize to one another is because Zayn wouldn’t let it go - being the mother hen that he was. Louis groaned and placed his head in his hands, now who was going to be there to meld their broken friendship. 

Louis felt his chest clench a bit, that’s when the first tear rolled down his cheek. He clenched his fingers into his hair, keeping the heels of his palms in his eyes, hoping that would help the hot flow of tears that threatened to fall. He couldn’t do this, he wanted to be in New York. But no. Here he was on some random back road in bumfuck nowhere Tennessee where the long grass was itching his legs and the sun was threatening to burn his pale skin. 

He lifted his head and let his hands fall with a little sniffle, he wasn’t supposed to be crying over a stupid fight. He didn’t cry. He rubbed his eyes with his fists quickly and took another look around, he couldn’t go to the house now, he needed time. Louis looked at the luggage he had with him, might as well make use of it. He discarded his oversized jacket, leaving him in a short sleeve black button-down shirt (that was still extremely expensive) and his slacks. He hesitated for a little while but ended up sitting in the grass with his acoustic guitar, maybe a little music would ease his mind. 

  
  


◈ ◈ ◈

  
  


When Louis put his guitar down and checked his phone he saw that it had only been around 30 minutes since he started playing. He laid back in the grass with another heavy sigh and looked up to the sky, it was a nice day at least. The sky was a bright crystal blue with not a cloud in sight, the small breeze that came through every now and again calmed the heat, and there was the sound of a creek bubbling in the distance. He closed his eyes, listening to the ambiance around him, startling when a new sound entered his peaceful thoughts. He opened his eyes and was met with a horse staring down at him. He quickly sat up and twisted around to see the large animal standing on the other side of the fence behind him. 

“Well, hello there.” He said with a curious smile, it’d been years since he saw a horse in person. He had forgotten how cute they were. 

The horse looked at him with a disinterested gaze, well, what else could you expect from a horse, really. He stood from his patch in the grass and dusted off his slacks, he then bent over and picked up his guitar before carefully placing it back in its case. 

“What’s your deal then?” He asked the horse, taking a step closer to the fence. He felt as though he should be scared of such a large animal but the temptation to try to pet it was hard to ignore. 

He carefully held out his hand to the horse, it didn’t move or make any indication of not liking Louis’ advances. Good start. Louis grinned to himself and moved his hand farther forward until it made contact with the horse’s muzzle. The horse responded by moving away slowly from his hand after about two seconds, turning its head to the side so he couldn’t reach it. 

“Hey! You asshole.” He frowned at the horse but he wasn’t ready to give up just yet and he certainly wasn’t letting the short wooden fence in front of him stop his path to petting a cute animal. Louis took one step up onto the bottom of the fence then swung his leg over it, jumping down into the field once both legs were across. 

“Now, please don’t kick my teeth out.” He said, taking a small step towards the horse, against his better judgment. This was probably a very stupid idea. He put his hand out once again, this time stroking the horse's neck as it reached down to nibble on some grass. 

“Good horse.” He cooed with a little pat to the horses back. He rode horses a ton when he lived here, he probably still knew how… it wasn’t something that could be forgotten, right? 

He rubbed his hands together and went to grab the smaller of his two suitcases, he had decided he was getting on this horse. He lugged his bag over to place it next to the horse, he took no extra time climbing up on the suitcase and trying to swing his leg over top. With the first attempt he accidentally kicked the horse, surprisingly there wasn’t much of a response besides it shaking its head with a small huff. 

“Sorry baby.” He attempted to hop onto the back of the horse once again, shouting an excited, “Fuck yeah!” when he succeeded. The horse continued to munch on the grass below it while Louis’ busied himself with making sure he was secure. Once Louis was settled on top of the horse he tightened his thighs around the flank and gave a swift kick. The horse didn’t move. 

“Hey. What’s up. Let's go.” He gripped the mane and gave another kick, this time a little too hard. The horse bolted forward, tossing Louis off in the process, he fell to the ground with a loud ‘oof’. He laid there, completely dazed as the horse ran, so… don’t try to ride some random horse bareback after at least 10 years of not riding horses. He shut his eyes in pain and brought his hand up to his face, he was  _ so  _ glad that no one was there to see all of that go down. Liam would’ve made fun of him for months if he had seen that. Louis’ internal turmoil came to a halt when he heard the sound of hooves returning, blocking out the fact that they sounded louder than they should. 

He dropped his hands from his face and sat up, “Well, well, well, look who came back. Were you feeling-” He looked to his side to see not one horse but two and on the other one was the most attractive man he had ever seen, “-guilty?” He squeaked out, now looking wide-eyed at the newcomer. 

“Howdy. That was quite the fall. Had this lassie pretty shook up.” He motioned to the speckled grey horse next to him with his shoulder. The horse that Louis had just tried to ride now with a lasso around its neck. He couldn’t respond. All he could do was stare at this overly hot cowboy that had seemingly materialized in the field. He was sporting the same kind of outfit Niall had been earlier, this time with a red flannel with the sleeves buttoned up near his elbows, buttons undone halfway down his chest, dusty old blue jeans, along with the proper cowboy boots and hat combo. He looked rugged, especially with the many tattoos inked across his forearms, Louis wondered what other ones he might've had in other places. The man had a beautifully sculpted face with a sharp jaw and cheekbones to die for, kind deep sea-green eyes. A couple chestnut brown curls stuck out from his stetson both on his forehead and the back of his neck, what Louis would give to run his hands through that hair, it was probably so fluffy under that damn hat. And those dimples, of fucking course this beautiful man was also blessed with dimples because why the fuck not make him even  _ more _ perfect. 

Louis opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The man laughed and it was the most heavenly thing Louis had heard, he could never find the words to explain how he felt in this moment. Oh yeah. Embarrassed. He was pretty fucking embarrassed. He had just been bucked by a horse and now couldn’t speak, a good first impression. He felt his face heat up, he got to his feet quickly and brushed off his clothes while the cowboy slid off the saddle of his beautiful Thoroughbred. 

“You’re Louis Tomlinson aren’t you?” The man asked once Louis looked up at him, oh, and he was taller, great. As if he wasn’t already filling every single box of Louis’ perfect boyfriend list.

Louis shuddered at the way the man said his name with his cute little southern twang, “Yep. Yes. That would be me. The Louis Tomlinson.” 

The man chuckled again with a sweet smile, “I figured. You may be older but ya look the same way ya did back in grade school.” 

Grade school? Did he know this person? There was no one even close to being this beautiful in his elementary school. 

“Do… Do I know you?” Louis asked slowly, hoping he wouldn’t offend him. 

The man looked a bit surprised before his eyes shifted down, he slid a hand behind his neck now adorning a shy smile, “I suppose ya wouldn’t remember me. It has been a while after all. I’m Harry Styles.” He brought his green eyes back to Louis’ from their prior place on the ground.

Harry Styles. Wait. Little Harry? Little Harry who wore oversized overalls and almost always carried a rugged teddy bear around with him? This- This greek god of a man standing in front of him was the little boy that Louis had spent his years in grade school trying to figure out why the younger kid seemed scared of him? 

“You- You’re Little Harry? Tiny H? No fucking way.” He stood there with his jaw dropped a bit, trying to hold back a laugh of disbelief. 

“Yeah, that would be me. You do remember me. That’s good to know.” He smiled again, eyes squinting with joy. 

“Wow. You- You’ve grown quite a bit. I must say I’m impressed. To be honest I thought I ‘d always be bigger than you.” He placed his hands on his hips, gazing up at the man in front of him, taking in his features and comparing them to the little boy he used to know. 

“Awh, ya flatter me. I guess ya could say that I finally caught up with myself sometime after you moved away before high school.” 

“Well, sad to have missed it. You’re st-” He stopped himself, ‘stunning’ he was about to say to a guy he hadn’t seen in years that probably wouldn’t take it well, “-traaaaight up rockin’ it!” He said instead with a horribly embarrassing thumbs up. 

Harry laughed once again, “What’re ya doin’ out here in this field anyhow? Your house is ‘bout a mile down the road from here and with the lack of a saddle or reins I’m assumin’ that you weren’t out here for a proper ride.” 

“Uh, yeah, you got me there. I kind of got in a fight with my friend and uh jumped out of the truck we were in.” 

“You jumped out of a moving vehicle?” 

“Well. It did stop once I opened the door. It’s fine. All my luggage is now on the side of the road though so… that’ll be tough to drag to the house.” 

“I can help ya if ya want. We do have two horses here. Good for heavy luggage carryin’” 

“Hmm, I think I’d be pretty stupid to turn you down, Curly.” Louis responded with a grin, the nickname had slipped out, thankfully, Harry didn’t seem to react to it. 

“Lead the way.” He said, grabbing his horse by the reins and walking with Louis over to his luggage. They took the next few minutes using some extra rope Harry had to tie Louis’ bags to the sides of the horse he had tried to ride. The horse he now knew was unoriginally named “Horse”. 

“That’s a horrible name.” 

“Heeyy it’s not that bad.” 

Louis laughed and grabbed his guitar case, swinging it onto his back. He walked over to the horse and looked up, this time he didn’t have his suitcase to give him an extra boost. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry with a sheepish smile, “Any chance you could help me out again. I don’t think I can get on this horse by myself.” 

“Of course.” Harry said with no hesitation, he strode over to Louis and got on his knees, one on the ground with the other bent upwards, “Just take a step up here.” He patted his thigh, looking up at Louis expectantly. 

Louis gulped, they had just met no more than 15 minutes ago and now Louis was about to use him as a footstool, “Sorry,” He muttered as he stood as gently as he could on Harry’s thigh. He couldn’t stop the hitch of his breath when Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ ankle to make sure he was stable, giving him an extra push. God, he was pathetic, the guy had only touched his ankle. Once Louis was settled Harry gave him a gentle smile before getting on his own horse. Louis couldn’t stop staring as he jumped off the ground with one foot in the stirrups, gracefully swinging one of his longs legs across the horse. 

“Ready?” Harry asked once he was settled, Louis nodded, Harry made a little clicking noise with his tongue and tugged on the rope connected to Louis’ horse. 

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Harry spoke up once again, “So, I’ve heard that you’ve become quite the bigshot over in California, how’s that goin’ for ya?” 

Louis had almost forgotten all about being a famous singer, he’d completely forgotten that Harry also knew that, “It’s going well, thanks. I’m surprised you’ve heard of me.” Shit- that wasn’t how that was supposed to come out.

Harry looked over to him, “I know that I’m just a small-town country boy but that doesn’t mean I dunno what goes on in the world y’know.” 

“No, no. I know. Sorry, that- that didn’t come out right at all.” 

“Well, I’m surprised with all that fancy media prep ya must go that you still let things like that slip. It’s very offensive ya know.” 

“I said I was sorry Harry-” 

“It’s a joke Lou, I was kiddin’ with ya. You forget about that while you were gone too?” 

Louis let out a pouty huff, he was still freshly wounded from his fight with Liam, it wasn’t his fault for being snippy. “Enough about me, after all these years, you’re still here. Why’s that? What’s happening in Little Harry’s life?” 

“I’m actually going to college up in Knoxville but I’m always back down here for the summers. I’m workin’ for your dad this summer, helping him out around the farm, rebuildin’ the chicken coop mostly but that along with all the regular farm stuff.” 

Oh great, so Louis will be seeing lots of Harry for the next few days, “That’s fun. I guess we’ll be seeing lots of each other, I was hoping so.” 

“I was hoping so too.”

Louis' heart rate picked up again, Harry wanted to hang out with him. That was about the best thing that he had heard in the past year of his life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, bookmark, and leave kudos! Comments really help me keep my stream of inspo!


	3. Louis Gets Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I apologize in advance for the lack of Harry in this chapter, I know he just got introduced but the majority is here to set the scene for the brunt of the plot. It's got a little bit of everything. Hope you all enjoy!

“Thanks again for helping me out.” Louis said as he and Harry got to the house, Harry insisted that they rode the horse’s almost all the way to the front door. 

“It’s no problem. Couldn’t let ya haul all this here by yourself and you ain’t riding this horse by yourself anytime soon.” Harry hopped off of his horse, which Louis had learned was named Huckleberry, it was a very cute name. Louis began to maneuver himself onto his stomach so he could slide off the horse with ease, it wasn’t until he had both feet firmly on the ground that he felt two large hands placed on his hips. He felt a familiar heat creep up his neck but the heaviness of Harry’s hands were gone as fast as they had been there. Louis whirled around on his heel, immediately regretting it. 

_ Too close, too close, too close _

He took a small step backwards, stopped in his tracks when his back hit the horse that was still behind him, “Uh, yeah, thanks again.” 

Harry’s green eyes were on him, that same warm smile continued to dance on his lips, “You’ve already said that.” 

Louis stared at him for about 3 more seconds before breaking the eye contact with a tiny head shake. He turned away from Harry once again to busy himself with untying his luggage, “I’ll have to thank you one more time once you help me untie these ungodly tight knots you’ve tied.” 

“Of course.” He didn’t have to look at Harry to know that the boy’s grin had widened, Louis could hear his smile through his voice. 

Once they had the luggage untied, Harry had moved it closer to the door to make it even easier for Louis. Was everyone around here just ready to carry bags around? 

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Louis sighed with a smile. 

“Welcome to Tennessee Lou, it’s that good ol’ southern hospitality,” Louis smacked Harry’s shoulder fondly, “Heyy what was that for?” 

“Stop actin’ like I didn’t live here ya dud.” Louis tried on his best country accent, he may have had it when he was younger but with all the years in LA he had lost it. 

“That was ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Yeah. Sure, now go have fun with your family. I’ve got to get back to my own.” 

He nodded, waving when Harry walked away, tugging the horses with him. Louis watched the other boy walk away until he was long gone, standing out on the hot sun for longer than he should've. It was partly because he was holding onto that interaction with Harry but what really weighed on his shoulders is that he would face Liam again once he stepped into the house. He also had to see his family, people he hadn’t seen in almost 2 years, well, people he hadn’t felt close to since he left to live on his own in LA. 

When Louis first moved away from Holly Meadows it had been during the summer before he began high school. His family, including his Mom, Dad, and siblings had moved to a town in New England for a job offer that was too good for his Mom to turn down. During that time Louis lived averagely with his family until he was 17 and decided that he wanted to audition for the X-factor in LA. After all, he had been in a band his freshman and sophomore year of highschool and had been singing for his whole life, it was worth a try. Before he knew it, he aced his audition, continued through the contest and came out near the top. He didn’t win the whole competition but by the time he turned 18 his popularity had skyrocketed and agencies all over the US were dying to get in contact. He was signed to a record company and shipped off to live in LA, leaving his family back in New England. The only reason they had moved back to Tennessee was because his mom got sick and needed to be in a place that  _ really _ felt like home. The guilt of not being able to see her often in the couple years she was sick still deeply haunted Louis, he was always just… busy. And it never occurred to him what he was missing. He hadn’t been able to stay for the funeral because of that overwhelming feeling, it was all too much, so he made an excuse, a way to get out. Since then he went silent of his family, almost excommunicating himself from the family as a whole. And now, now he would have to face them again. Why in the world would they ever want to even see him? 

Louis stared at the beautifully carved mahogany door, his hand hovered over the golden handle, terrified to rip open old wounds. As soon as he opened the door there would be no turning back, no where he could run, he’d have to come to terms with what he had done. He took a deep breath and gripped the handle tightly, slowly pushing the door open. 

As soon as the door slipped open a chorus of laughter shot into the hallway, loud clanking of plates and other dishes sounded as people spoke loudly, filling the house with a sense of joy and familiarity that hadn’t been expected. Music sounded in the air as well, the strong strum of an upbeat guitar song, accompanied by many jumbled voices. Louis recognized the song with a smile, Darius Rucker’s Wagon Wheel, of course, what other song would a large group of Tenessians be singing at the top of their lungs. He chuckled to himself, momentarily forgetting all the thoughts he had fished through before entering the house. 

He shuffled all the way into the house, closing the door quietly behind him after he tugged his luggage inside. He stood in the foyer, trying to build the courage to enter the living room when a voice caught him off guard. 

“LOUIS!” The childish squeal came from the large curved entryway to the living room, just next to the foyer. He looked over to see his youngest sister, Doris, standing in the archway, a small hand clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. Louis nearly immediately felt tears well in his eyes, she had gotten so  _ big  _ while he was gone. 

“Hi, love,” He choked out, overwhelmed already. 

Doris only smiled in return, running towards him, leaving her teddy bear behind on the floor. Louis got to his knees to allow her easy access to his arms, feeling her whole body slam into him with no remorse. Her tiny hands wrung his shirt as she stuffed her nose into the crook of his neck. He hugged her tightly, looking up when he heard that the music had come to a slow halt and now the majority of his family was watching him. The expressions on their faces weren't at all what he had expected. In the place of the disgust and hatred that he had been preparing for there was love and hopefulness.

His face was tugged down when Doris placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. She looked about as pissed off as a 6 year old could ever look, “Where ‘ave ya been?” She asked, a perfect country belle accent on her tongue. 

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s been awhile hasn’t it.” He spoke in return, the tears still threatening to run down his cheeks at any moment. 

“How about ya say that a little louder Lou.” He heard from above, looking up to see his Dad staring down at him, his gaze stern but kind. 

Louis got up from his crouched position, “God, I am so fuc-” He stopped, reminding himself there were children present, “I am so, so sorry… I know that I don’t deserve to even be here but I-” 

“Louis William Tomlinson, don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Another voice cut him off, his Grandmother, the person he had always been closest with, the person he just  _ knew  _ he hurt the most when he left. 

“Gran..” He whispered, training his eyes on his shoes, he couldn’t do this right now, he couldn’t cry right now. Not in front of the other people here, it had taken him a second to process but there were many more people in the house as well as his family. It must’ve been a welcoming party, the thought of that made him want to cry even more. 

“Comere, kid.” She said, opening her arms and giving him the widest smile.

He choked on the growing lump in his throat, walking quickly into her wide spread arms, hiding his face into her shoulder. He stayed there for what felt like hours, letting a few tears drop out onto her sweet flowery yellow blouse and allowing the familiar smell of freshly baked cherry pie to flood his senses. 

He took a step back and rubbed his eyes, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that he had just cried on her. He let a small smile on his face as he looked around to the rest of his family -- they didn’t hate him, they missed him, he felt stupid for thinking that they didn’t want him around. 

He spent the next half an hour hugging and speaking to his family, relatives, and all of their guests. It had been overwhelming but now it was overwhelming in a good way. 

  
  


◈ ◈ ◈

“I see you haven’t grown since ya left.” Louis rolled his eyes as Lottie laughed at her own joke just a little bit too hard 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Lots.” He laughed dryly, giving his younger sister a light punch on the shoulder.

“So, you wanna tell me why it looked like Liam was about to burst into tears when he arrived all by himself? Or should I just jump in and tell you that I know that you jumped out a moving vehicle. You know you scared the shit out of Niall right? Helluva first impression.” Lottie stared at him disapprovingly, tapping her long nails along the table between them. 

“We had an argument. That’s all. It, obviously, didn’t end very well and I don’t know if I can even look at him right now.” 

“Because..?” 

“It was,” He sighed, “It was a bad one Lots. It really cut deep. I really don’t want to explain it to you. He really hurt me.” He hugged his arms across his chest, slumping back into his chair and looking to the ground. 

He heard Lottie scoff and glanced back up to her, she gave him another disapproving look, “You mean to tell me you’re the only one that got hurt? Lou, Liam looked like he was on the cusp of a mental breakdown where he got here. He wouldn’t tell us what happened other than the fact that he left you in a random ass field and that you jumped out of the car. But… you could tell he was distraught for different reasons. Reasons such as being hurt by your best friend of 23 years.” 

Louis thought back on the incident regretfully, he hadn’t meant any of the stuff he had told Liam. He was mad because Liam was digging up shit that he just couldn’t come to terms with and everything that he said had been true. Every single thing Liam had accused Louis of was true and he lashed out because of it. 

“I didn’t mean it.” 

“Maybe you should tell him that. I’m not going to let you sit here and ignore your best friend. He’s always been for you and you know it.” 

“I do know that. It’s hard though Lottie! What do I even say?” He desperately tried to find the answer in his sister's eyes.

“That’s it. I’m done.” She shoved her chair back and stood, placing her hands on the table and leaning in, “Say sorry you dumbass. And don’t try to talk to me until it’s done.” With that she was gone, leaving Louis to his own devices. 

Louis groaned, running his hands down his face roughly before taking a look around the room. The music had started back up and happy chattering filled the room once again, some of that chatter being Liam talking to a girl Louis hadn’t seen before. Louis watched as Liam leaned against the china cabinet to his right, knocking it a bit too harshly and causing one of the plates to fall off the top shelf. He grabbed it just in time while it went spiraling towards the floor, he looked up in shock at the girl in front of him before starting to speak again. Louis narrowed his eyes in annoyance, here Liam was, flirting with some random girl right after Lottie had just said he was “distraught” not an hour ago. 

Louis pushed back his chair and stood, quickly stalking up to Liam and the girl, “May I cut in?” He asked the girl with a tight smile, “I’d like to talk to Liam in private.” 

The girl looked as if she was searching for a polite way to tell Louis no but ended up just nodding and walking away. 

“The fuck was that for?” Louis turned to Liam, he looked pissed once again.

“I need to talk to you. It’s important.” 

“We’ve talked Louis. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” 

“Please, Liam. I want- I, uh…” He struggled to say it, why the goddamn fuck was it so hard to just say ‘sorry’. 

“Save it. You can’t even say it.” Liam huffed, attempting to walk away.

“Wait!” Louis caught him by the arm, trying to give him the most sincere look he could muster, “I’m- I’m sorry.” He sighed out, looking to the ground once again, not being able to keep his head up after he said.

“For?” Liam pushed, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean? You know what for.” He looked back up to Liam, now glaring at him, “Why do you have to make this so fucking difficult.” 

“And why the fuck are you so hostile? You know what, you’ve never been able to apologize, not even when we were 5 years old.” 

“I said sorry! Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?” 

“It’s not  _ just  _ saying sorry Louis. It’s about the feeling behind it. You have to actually be  _ sorry. _ ”

“Fine! I am Li! I am sorry for saying I don’t need you. I’ve needed you since I learned how to walk. You’re the only person who knows how to keep me out of trouble. I’m sorry that I jumped out of the fucking truck and I’m sorry for scarring Niall forever.” Liam laughed at that, a good sign, “So yeah. I mean it. I really do.” 

Liam sighed deeply, “I’m sorry to Lou. I shouldn’t have brought up all of that old shit and it was wrong of me to trick you into coming here. I was just scared that after the Music Awards you wouldn’t be open to the idea anymore and I can’t persuade you when I don't have something to hold over your head. It was selfish of me. Those Awards would’ve been a great opportunity for you.” 

Louis shook his head, he didn’t care about the stupid Awards anymore, after seeing his family again it really didn’t matter anymore, “It’s fine Liam. I was being a spoiled brat. I really needed this.” He admitted.

Liam smiled, pulling Louis in for a spine crushing hug, “I’m relieved that we got over this without needing Zayn.” 

Louis chuckled, “Yeah, he’d be pissed at both of us right now if he had witnessed that fight.” 

  
  


◈ ◈ ◈

  
  


Soft sounds of a guitar being plucked floated in through the slightly cracked window in Louis’ room. Warm wind still trickled into the room long after the sun had gone down, carrying the words of a quiet, acoustic version of “God Bless the Broken Road” with it. Louis hummed along to himself as he looked over the trinkets in his old room that he had left behind from his childhood, delicate fingers running over old picture frames. He stopped humming once he wandered over to his old desk, finding a familiar music box set on top of it. He opened the box, soft music playing from it as the horse in the center spun in a slow circle, he smiled softly at the memory of begging his mom for the box just because there was a horse in it. He rummaged through the contents of the box, hand pausing over a silver locket shaped like a heart. He picked it up carefully, clicking it open to find an old image of him with his mom in what looked like a sunflower field when he was still small enough for her to hold. His smile was solemn as he caressed the small picture, running his fingers across her face. He may not have been there for a little while but he was lucky to have these memories. 

He jumped, abruptly closing the locket and turning to the sudden opening of his bedroom door. He relaxed, taking in the friendly face of his Grandmother, “Hey Gran, what’s up?” He placed the locket back into the box while still facing her. 

“Oh, nothing really. Just coming in to say goodnight.” She smiled softly, walking closer to him. She spent her time coming over to him looking at the pictures that littered the tops of his dressers and desk, taking in the memories fondly. She stopped at one of the pictures of him, his mom, and all of his siblings, “I always wondered if I should put some of this stuff away but I know your Mom would want it to stay out.” 

“I like it.” Louis leaned back against the desk, keeping his eyes trained on his Grandmother, she looked sad.

“You used to like a lotta things bout comin’ to see me.” 

“Gran…”

“It’s okay. I know it’s not personal.” She walked over to the bed to sit down, making the smallest creaking noise as she did, “I just miss my Louis.” 

He exhaled, “Why does everyone keep saying that?” He knew deep down that they missed him but he still truly couldn't grasp why they’d miss someone who walked away from them. 

“Maybe you should ask yourself that question..” She paused, “Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you’ll be. Can’t go far but you can always dream.” She got up from her spot on the bed and came over to him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. 

“Your Mom used to say that to you every night,” She brought her hands up to his cheeks and held them gently, “Don’t forget who you are Lou. We all love you so much. Promise me that you’ll remember that?” 

He nodded, keeping their soft eye contact as she patted his left cheek with another soft smile, “Good night honey.” She said before leaving him.

“Night Gran.” He called after her. Once she was gone he returned to the locket, taking one last good look at it until he decided it would be best for him to get some sleep. 

  
  


◈ ◈ ◈

  
  


The sunlight filtered into the room through Louis’ cracked blinds and thin light yellow curtains, making the glow of sunrise ever more intense. He had never been a morning person and never in a million years wished that he was but this morning he was determined. Determined to show his family that he could be of help around the house. 

He flung the knitted comforter off himself and swung his legs to the side, hoping off the side and stretching his arms up over his head. He could do this, he could be a country boy again, it hadn’t been  _ that  _ long, right?

When he was about to get dressed he noticed a pair of overalls resting on the chair by his desk, a small sticky note with them. He walked over to them and picked the note up; 

“ _ Thought these would be cute. Don’t thank me. I just thought you might like something other than whatever fancy clothes you brought.  _

_ ~Lottie XX”  _

Louis smiled down at the note, putting it down on the desk and picking the overalls up. Hopefully they fit. 

After struggling to find a top Louis was decked out in probably the least expensive outfit he’d been in since he was 20. He adorned a simple grey t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up along with the loose overalls that were cuffed and one shoulder strap had started slipping off, he looked at himself in the mirror, now all he needed were some of those big ol’ boots. 

He shrugged to himself and decided to just put on the dusty pair of converse he brought along on all his trips, he never knew when he’d need them, whether it was running from fans or working on a farm. 

Once he was finished up perfecting his outfit he made his way down the staircase. It was only 6:45, he wasn’t sure anyone else would be awake at this time, he wanted to make breakfast before everyone got up. He peeked into the kitchen, disappointed to see his Grandmother with Liam at the kitchen table. 

“Why are you guys up?” He asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the other two. 

His Grandmother looked to him with a great big smile, contrasting Liam’s confused and shocked face. 

“Well, good mornin’ dear!”

“We should be asking  _ you _ that question.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “I was gonna help out with breakfast. Maybe go get a few eggs or something.” 

“Oh, that’s great sweetie. I was jus’ bout to start cookin’ up if ya really wanna help out. We already ‘ave some eggs-” His Grandma started, getting up from her creaky kitchen chair.

“No!” Louis stopped her, his hands out as if that would stop her from standing, “I got this Gran, really. I’ll go get some eggs right now and then we can start cooking. It’ll only take a minute.” He didn’t wait for her response, barey hearing her and Liam exchanging a few words before he was out the front door and rushing over to the rundown chicken coop. 

He stood outside of the coop with his hands on his hips, assessing the challenge in front of him. How hard would it be to grab a few eggs from some hens? 

Louis rubbed his hands together and pushed open the wooden spring door that led into the coop, it was quiet, the majority of the hens still sitting in their nests. He carefully got to his knees and started shuffling his hands under a couple of the hens, none of them really batted an eye. He continued until he had about 8 eggs in total, he stuck four of them into his back pockets for safekeeping as he tiptoed backward out the coop, closing the door as softly as he had opened it. 

He silently smiled to himself in victory, holding the eggs in his hands up for a pretend crowd that he imagined cheering for him. His dreams were shattered when he felt the back of his heel catch on something underneath him. Louis let out a little yelp as he fell backward, landing straight on his ass… and the eggs kept in his pockets. 

He cringed at the sound and feel of the eggs exploding under his weight during the collision. Letting himself fall all the way back onto the dirt dramatically, Louis brought the remaining eggs up to rest on his chest and closed his eyes as he laid there in embarrassment. 

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” He heard a familiar low and honey-sweet voice come from above him. Of course this would happen.

He opened his eyes to see Harry grinning down at him, today he had his curls held back by a blue bandana across the top of his head instead of the Stetson. 

Louis laughed dryly, “By now you should be prepared to catch me whenever you see me.” 

Harry’s mouth quirked a bit to the side at the comment, “From now on I’ll try to stand by that.” 

Louis fought the hot blush he felt crawling up his neck, clearing his throat and sitting up, “Help me up won’t ya?” 

Harry chuckled softly, extending his hand for the other man to take, “Let me have some of the eggs first.” 

“It’s fine I got them.” Louis was stubborn enough to try and hold all four eggs in his left hand as he gripped Harry’s hand with his right. As soon as Harry pulled him up, the two eggs on top fumbled out of his grasp and fell to the ground, splattering loudly on impact. 

Louis stared at them, he should’ve listened to Harry. He looked up to Harry and with the look in his eyes Louis could tell that Harry thought he should’ve listened to him as well. 

“Don’t say it.” 

“I told you so.” 

“I said don’t say it!” 

Harry laughed, finally letting go of Louis’ hand when he realized they were still entwined, “Sorry but it really had to be said.” 

Louis scoffed, “Whatever. I’ve got to go make breakfast,” he looked to the two surviving eggs, “It’ll be… a meal for one.” 

“Hey, is it… Actually, you know what? Nevermind.” Harry shuffled awkwardly, looking quickly to his boots before his eyes trained back on Louis.

“What? No. You can’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“Not tell me what you were gonna say!”

“Bye Louis, go make breakfast.” 

“But-”

“I’ve got work to do, I’ll see ya.” And with that Harry was off, leaving Louis to head back to the house. He exhaled sharply, watching as Harry walked away, whatever, he didn’t need to know what Harry was going to say. 

After breakfast, Louis had agreed to go to the farmers market with his Grandmother to pick up some jams and other fresh produce for dinner that night. Louis was looking out the window of their car when he spotted a large billboard on the side of the road closer to town. He watched it as they drove by with curiosity, “What was that about, Gran?” He turned from the window to look over at her. 

“Ah, those nasty land developers want us to sell the majority of our farmland to build a damn shopping mall. We’ve been protestin’ it for years but the town just ain’t got enough money to send em’ on their way.” She explained, keeping her eyes trained on the road but tightening her grip on the steering wheel in what Louis could only think of as annoyance. 

“That’s awful…” Was all he could say, he hadn’t known there was ever a threat to his hometown. He immediately felt guilt wash over him, he definitely had enough money to pay off those land developers. He didn’t say anything else, keeping his thoughts to himself as he continued to watch out the window. 

Once his Grandmother had parked the car at the entrance to the market, Louis was starting to feel excited. He hadn’t been to a proper Farmers in so long and man was he looking forward to all those free samples. He and his Grandmother walked through the Market at a slow pace, talking about the different produce and anything else Louis could think about. 

“Rose!” A voice called out, Louis looked over to see another elderly lady walking over to them, specifically looking to his Grandmother. 

“Oh if it ain’t Sandra Ann! How are you today?” Rose asked, smiling widely and bringing the basket of fresh jams in front of her to hold with both hands.

“Just peachy dear. That damn land developer is here today, has his own stand and everthin’ trying to persuade the town's newcomers.” She glanced from Rose to Louis, “And who is this?” She asked.

“Louis Tomlinson.” He jumped in on instinct before his Grandmother could do it for him. 

“Louis! It’s been such a long time. ‘Aven’t seen ya since you were a tyke!” 

He nodded in response, they didn’t spend much more time on him, carrying on with their prior conversation. He took the time to rake his eyes over the rest of the farmers market, eyes stopping in shock when he noticed someone that he never thought he’d see in their town.

Carson Middlebrook, in the flesh. The reporter that had tried outing him not 2 days prior. How did he know Louis was here? 

He watched as the other man spoke to one of the shopkeepers, looking normal as he asked about the vegetables at the stand. He turned his head away when Middlebrook glanced over, hiding behind Rose a bit. 

Louis tugged on her shirt sleeve, “Gran, we have to go. I’ll explain later.” 

This had just gotten complicated… he would have to be careful from now on. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark, and comment! I really, really appreciate comments, and love to see em!


	4. Louis Goes Horseback Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter names are so stupid lol but I like them. This chapter is full of Harry content, all about the boys today. Hope y'all enjoy!

After their almost run-in with Carson Middlebrook at the Farmer’s Market, Louis had rushed his Grandmother back to their car. On the ride back he had the chance to explain who Carson was and why they had to be careful. To which she responded with: “Well that just makes me madder than a wet hen, what a horrible thing to do!” The only thing they could do is keep to themselves though, Louis didn’t need the whole world to know he was in some backwoods town in the middle of rural Tennessee. 

Once they got back to the house Louis made his way to the hayloft for some quiet time, just to think, maybe write some music. As he tugged his guitar up the rickety ladder he thought on the song he had been writing. It was proving to be a bit difficult to come up with anything new nowadays. He sat back into the hay with a heavy exhale, pulling the guitar into his lap and shifting the sheet paper next to him. He had a few ideas written down already along with a half-written melody and chorus line, it wasn’t anything special, just a mash-up of words that would generally sound good to an audience. 

He plucked a few chords on the guitar, easily slipping his fingers from an E minor to an F then over to a C, it just didn’t sound right. Louis moved the capo up and down the neck, trying to find the right key but nothing stuck out to him. He sighed and leaned back into the hay, resting the guitar across his body and staring up at the old wooden ceiling. He strummed the guitar without thinking, shifting his fingers through some new chords once again, 

“I’m lost in my head, I’m spinning again…” He paused for a while, just strumming the same chord as his mind came to a blank, then sung in the same tune, “I’m stuck in this barn, I’m dying inside… not sure what to do.” He strummed the guitar harshly with his thumb, annoyed at the lack of creativity flowing. He twitched when he heard a movement in the barn, looking to the side he caught Harry peaking up into the loft. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I just- I’m going-” He stuttered out.

“It’s fine, I was just fooling around. It’s nothing. Really.” He looked to the other boy, he didn’t really want him to leave, he plucked at the strings of his instrument self consciously. 

“I think it’s great that you’re writing your own music.” Harry continued, instead of taking Louis’ unspoken invitation to come up into the loft with him he climbed back down the ladder, hopping off when he was close enough to the bottom. Louis scrambled to get, heading over to the banister and leaning over it. Harry looked up at him, he was still wearing the bandana from earlier in the morning but now it was wrapped around his neck loosely, letting his curl’s fall wildly. 

“Wait, what did you think of the song?” Louis asked, taking in the beautiful way Harry’s head cocked to the side as he thought. 

“The song?” 

Louis nodded with a sly grin, “You know, the thing I was just singing.” 

“It sounded like you got most of the notes right, sooo, way to go Louis.” He said with a little grin, picking up a tool bag from the ground and heading towards the exit. 

“Most?- What- Wait! ” Louis ran from the side of the banister to the ladder, carefully climbing down before jogging to catch up with Harry.

He caught up to the other boy who had made his way into the rundown chicken coop, checking out the damage, trying to gauge just how much work it needed. Louis pushed through the cracked wooden spring door, “Why didn’t you like it?” He demanded. 

“Jeez Lou, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He bent over to move some of the broken wood planks along the dusty ground of the coop. 

Louis took a step forward, narrowly avoiding a chicken dashing past him making him squeak in surprise, “Well, you sure-” A chicken flew past him, making him jump and raise his voice, “You sure didn’t say you did!” 

“It’s not bad, it just wasn’t-” 

“Good.” 

Harry paused to look at Louis, “It wasn’t about anything.” He continued to toss the planks out of the coop, “It doesn't tell me anything about you or about anything you’re feelin’.” 

Louis placed his hands on his hips and frowned, “You know what I’m feeling now?” 

Harry rolled his eyes but didn’t take his focus off his work, “I’ve got a general idea, yeah.” 

He paused once again after a moment of silence and gave Louis a pointed stare, “Sorry, but you asked.” 

Louis sighed, “Why are you bothering with all this anyways.” He motioned to the broken up chicken coop.

Harry laughed, unamused, “I’ll let this slide because I didn’t go into detail but since, like I said before, I’m working for your Dad we struck up a deal. I’m workin’ on a little egg business. I rebuild the coop, I get to sell the eggs.” 

Louis let his hands slide down, now using one to prop himself up against the wall of the coop. Harry had told him that before, but in his defence he had only mentioned the chicken coop once, so, he wasn’t a complete asshole for forgetting. 

“That’s a lot of rebuilding.” 

“Hey,” Harry shrugged, “You gotta start somewhere, right?” 

“So, that’s all you want to do? Sell eggs in Holly Meadows Tennessee?” 

“Where else am I gonna sell em?” 

“That- That’s not what I mean.” 

“I know what you meant. You just really don’t get this place at all, do you?” 

Louis just stared at him, not sure how to respond, Harry wasn’t  _ completely _ wrong. 

Harry hummed to himself, considering something, “Follow me.” He said, turning away and walking out of the chicken coop. 

Louis followed him without question. After a couple of minutes, they found themselves in the stable, Harry pulling a saddle off its stand and handing it to Louis. He let out a ‘oof’ at the weight of the saddle and bent his back a bit to counterbalance it. 

“What are we doing?”

“I’m gonna show you what you’re missing,” Harry responded, grabbing another saddle and placing it on one of the stable gates. Louis peered into the box stall, recognizing the thoroughbred from the day before. 

Before Louis could get a word out Harry pointed to the next box stall over, “Horse is in there, she’ll be happy to see you again. I can help you-” 

“I won’t need it. Thanks.” 

Louis turned away and dropped the saddle on the side of the stall, looking in at the speckled horse in front of him. She gazed back at him, the same uninterested look that he received when they first met in that field. 

He glanced over to Harry, who had already disappeared into the stall with Huckleberry. Louis had no idea how to properly put a saddle on a horse, all he knew was there needed to be a blanket thing under it before it could rest on the horses back. He grabbed the light blue cotton blanket-er, not really a blanket, he felt the material, it was extra padded, not really what he had expected. 

Louis pushed open the gate to the stall after unlocking it and walked up to Horse, giving her a pat on the muzzle before working his way to her side to throw the padded blanket across her back. Once it was in place he worked up the strength to grab the saddle and lift it up onto the horse, it slid around a bit but ended up in a placement that looked at least kind of correct. 

“Harry!” He called in defeat, “I- I have no idea how to do this.” He took a step back and looked at his work, Horse stood there as unaffected as ever. 

Harry appeared outside the stall, leaning against the top of it and putting his head in his hand, “What was that?” 

Louis gave him an unbelieving look, “You really want me to repeat myself?”

Harry didn’t respond, he only turned his head and put his hand behind his ear. Louis narrowed his eyes at the other boy, tapping his foot in annoyance, he was really going to make him ask for help again? 

Harry didn’t budge making Louis groan, “Fine! Harry I would like some help putting the saddle on this horse correctly.” 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Harry said with a wide grin, coming in to finish up the saddling process for Louis. He explained the steps as he did them but Louis couldn’t focus on that when his tanned biceps were just out in the open like that. His eyes followed the curves of Harry’s arm, watching as his muscles worked under the skin and noting the different tattoos, wondering what they meant to him. He startled when Harry abruptly stood and clapped his hands together, “There ya go. Should be all secure.” He tugged on the strap on the side of the saddle to check it again. 

“Now for the bridle..” He trailed off, turning to Louis, “You okay? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Louis noticed he was still staring, he immediately looked to the ground, he’d been frightened that Harry would notice the way he’d been eyeing him up when the other boy got up after securing the saddle, “I’m fine. No worries.” He looked back up with a trained smile. 

Harry studied his face for a bit before shrugging it off and going to find the bridle, “Whatever you say.” 

Louis sighed to himself as Harry finished preparing Horse for their ride, leading her out of the box stall over to a stool. Louis was lost in thought as he trailed behind, eyes digging into Harry’s back, this stupid crush on him was unfair. The possibility of Harry even  _ considering  _ liking Louis, or any guy, in a way other than being friends was so impossibly low that Louis was embarrassed he even thought there could be a smidge of hope. 

Harry tapped the stool with his foot, pulling it over so it was right next to Horse, giving Louis easy access to the saddle. 

Harry whistled, pulling Louis out of his thoughts, “C’mon city boy! Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Don’t call me a city boy… cowboy.” Louis retorted quietly, pushing past Harry as he smiled like an idiot and walking over to Horse. He looked down at the stool, about to say something along the lines of ‘I don’t need this shit’ when he remembered that the last time he had to use Harry as a stool. He flushed at the memory, placing his hands on Horse and placing a foot into the stirrup, not sparing a glance back at Harry who he could feel was watching him. He swung his leg over the saddle and smiled, gripping the reigns with pride.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t buck ya off again.” Harry trotted over to Huckleberry, swinging himself up onto the horse like he’d been doing it since he was an infant. Well, he probably had been doing this since he was pretty close to infant age. 

“Don’t worry, there are  _ some _ things I can do.” Louis gripped the reins tightly and gave Horse a swift kick to the flank, instead of taking off like the last time she started a steady walking pace. He led her out of the stable, leaving Harry behind, but not for long, he caught up quickly, pulling back on the reins once he and Louis were at the same pace. 

“Look, I didn’t mean you can’t do anything and I’m sorry if it came out that way. I was just teasing you.” Louis looked over to see Harry's sweet green eyes staring at him sadly, it was almost as bad as when Liam pulled his own puppy dog eyes. 

“I said I’m fine Harry, you don’t need to worry. I’m not as fragile as you think I am.” Louis replied, what he said was a double-edged sword and he realized it as soon as he said it. He called Harry out once again without thinking, using words he hadn’t even said against him as if this was some kind of fight. 

He exhaled, “That’s not what I meant. I mean- just, where are we going?” He tried to change the topic, hoping Harry would just leave it alone. When Louis looked to the other boy it seemed his plan had worked, Harry had that unforgettable grin on his face once again.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll love it, really shows off what little Holly Meadows has to offer.” He loosened his grip on the reins and gave Huckleberry a small kick, “We should try and get there before the next hour or we’ll be riding back in the dark. Don’t want any run-ins with coyotes.” 

Louis’ eyes widened, Horse had picked up her pace as well, following after Huckleberry while keeping the boys within speaking distance, “Wha- Coyotes? Aren’t those like, full of rabies?” 

Harry laughed, “Not all of them. It’s okay Lou, we won’t have any problems, I was just letting you know what  _ could  _ happen. We’ve got the horses with us anyway, they could take on any critter.” 

Louis patted Horse nervously, “Let’s hope so.” 

Harry scoffed, “It’ll be fine.” He assured, though his tone was light and jokey.

Louis nodded, making sure to focus on staying on Horse and enjoying the wind and light breeze ruffle his feathery hair. 

  
  


◈ ◈ ◈

  
  


“Keep your eyes shut!” Harry called from the trail ahead of Louis, they had been riding for about an hour, now in a dense green forest at the edge of the Tomlinson’s property. Louis had his eyes sealed for at least three minutes now, trusting that Horse was still following Harry and Huckleberry obediently. 

“Harry you better not be leaving me in the middle of these woods, it’s not funny!” He yelled back.

“I would never do that!” Came Harry’s response feigning offense.

Louis pouted, his hips had started to ache halfway through the ride and now all he wanted was to be off this damn horse. He kept the reins loosely held in his hands, resting them on the horn of the saddle. He perked up when he heard a loud rumbling of water becoming louder as Horse continued to walk, the water kept getting louder and louder until Horse stopped completely. 

“Harry? Can I open my eyes yet?” He asked, barely able to hold them shut anymore.

“One second, one sec…” Harry fumbled, his voice sounding closer than before, “Don’t open them until you’re off Horse.” 

“You want me to get off this horse with my eyes shut? You do remember how many times I’ve fallen in the last two days right?” Louis deadpanned, turning his head to face where he thought Harry’s voice was coming from.

“Uh, this side Lou.” Harry said, patting Louis on his left thigh with a short giggle. Louis could’ve passed out on the spot, God, was that sound heavenly. 

“I knew that.” Louis frowned, shifting his head, “Now, how do you expect me to get off this horse?” 

“I’ll help you. It’s no problem, the surprise is worth it.” 

“Harry I think I can hear what the surprise is.”

“Shhhh, it’s more than that anyway.” 

“Fine, whatever, why don’t you just blindfold and tie me up while you’re at it.” 

It went quiet for a dangerously long time, making Louis flush, why did he say that? 

Harry cleared his throat, an awkward laugh leaving his lips, “Maybe next time.” He said quickly, moving on just as quickly, “Now come on, we don’t want to get caught by the coyotes.” 

There was no way Louis’ face wasn’t beet red at this point, he could feel the scorching heat on his cheeks and the back of his neck. He shifted on Horse, standing up and securing himself in the stirrup on Harry’s side. He slowly brought his leg around, shivering when he felt Harry’s hands on his hips, this time they weren’t ghosting around the edges but firm and strong in their place. He was hyper-aware that at this point his ass must’ve been right in the other boy's face as he hopped the rest of the way down, Harry’s large hands lingering on his waist for a second too long. 

“Now?” Louis covered his face with his hands, hoping to hide as much of his blush as possible. 

“In a second,” Harry said, his voice had moved away, his footsteps sounded closer a couple of minutes later.

“Harry. Please. I’ve had my eyes closed for at least ten minutes now.” 

“Yep, just, one more second.” He placed a hand on Louis’ lower back, beginning to lead him further from the spot he dismounted Horse.

Louis tried his best not to trip over his feet, distracted by the heat running up his spine from the weight of Harry’s hand. This surprise would have to be so incredibly amazing to even begin to top the feeling Louis already had from Harry touching him so much. 

“Okay. You can open them.” Harry said when they finally stopped walking.

Louis dropped his hands from his face, blinking in the bright sunlight until his eyes adjusted. He had been right about the sound, his jaw dropped, it was a beautiful waterfall that fell into a clean, clear pool of water beneath it. The waterfall was carved into the side of a cliff, hidden deep within the beautiful, bright green shrubbery all around them. The water was so clear Louis could see the small rocks at the bottom of it, moving back into bigger, cracked boulders under the surface when the water got deeper and closer to the waterfall. 

“This- This is amazing. Oh my fucking god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this.” Louis exclaimed, it was true. Even with all the traveling he did he never got to just go out and see the nature surrounding the beautiful cities he visited. This little patch of nature seemed like paradise, for a second he forgot that they were still in the US and not somewhere far away and exotic. He glanced over to Harry, literally the only person who could hold a candle to the natural beauty of this place. 

He smiled, “I’m glad. I was hoping you’d like it. Took me forever to find this place.” 

“Wow.” Was all Louis could muster.

“You want to go for a swim? The waterfall is the best part, especially up close.” 

A swim? With Harry? Half naked in the middle of the woods with Harry Styles. Louis wasn’t sure he was prepared to see what was under that loose-fitting button-up, “Uhm, yeah.” He fiddled with the hem of the t-shirt he had on. 

“Well let’s quick our piddlin’ and get on in there!” Harry beamed, reaching back and easily slipping the shirt off his back, bouncing over the horses excitedly to take off the rest of his clothes and keep them away from the water. He disregarded his boots, socks, and pants, placing all the items onto Huckleberry’s saddle as he leaned down to nibble on the grass. 

Louis watched in shock, feet glued to the ground, he was acting like he was 13 and had never seen a naked man before. He shook his head in hopes of clearing all the thoughts racing to his head and started to slowly take his shirt off, crossing his arms and pulling up from the bottom. He clutched the shirt in his hands and looked up to see Harry dipping his barefoot into the water. 

“C’mon city boy, the water’s nice.” He made a ‘come over’ motion with his hand while stepping into the water, slowly wading until it was up to his hips. 

Louis proceeded to take off his shoes, socks, and eventually his black skinnies. He’d never been so glad that he had decided to wear normal boxers instead of his bountiful amount of themed ones. He placed his clothes on Horse’s saddle like Harry had done and made his way over to the water. 

Harry had occupied himself by swimming over to the waterfall, he stood on the protruding rocks by the side of it, looking over to Louis with a smile before disappearing behind the falls. Louis bit his lip, moving into the water slowly, it was freezing, “Harry this water is freezing!” He yelled. There was no response, Louis sighed, the other boy probably couldn’t hear him over the rushing pounding of the water. He sucked it up and waded into the water, paddling himself over to the waterfall, lifting himself onto the same rocks Harry had been standing on. 

“Harry?” He called, behind the waterfall was a small cove and right in the middle of the small pool was Harry, the water lapping at his hips. 

“Cool right?” He had a childlike glimmer in his eyes, spinning around, his hands skimming the top of the water.

“Very.” Louis couldn’t help but smile as their voices echoed off the rock walls. 

“Come on in, I can’t hear you from there.” Harry put a hand up to his ear. 

Louis rolled his eyes, sliding off the rocks into the pool with Harry, “I’m starting to think you might have hearing problems.” 

Harry giggled, his laughs echoing all around, “I might. Who knows really.” 

Louis found himself not able to take his eyes off the large moth covering Harry’s lower torso, “I was wondering if you had any tattoos that weren’t on your arms.” 

Harry looked down at the moth, “Ah, yeah, I’ve got quite a few. A lot of them have meanings but some of them I just really liked the idea and designs.” He brought a hand up to stroke the tattoo. 

“Goes for mine as well.” Louis looked down at his own tattoos, the majority of them adorning his forearms. He looked to Harry’s arm, unconsciously reaching out to run a finger over the tattoos displayed on his forearm. 

“I like them,” Harry whispered, Louis hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten. They were close enough that Louis wouldn’t have to stretch his arm to touch Harry, there was at least a half a foot between them now. He was so close that Louis could feel the heat radiating off of his body. When had Harry moved forward? Louis felt his heart quicken it’s pace, pounding in his ears so loud he didn’t think it’d be impossible for the sound to echo off the walls of the cave. 

He looked up at Harry with a slight caution, he couldn’t tell what the other man was thinking as his eyes pierced Louis’ very soul. His arm twitched, as if he wanted to reach out, but he never did. Louis let out a shaky breath, he could handle a lot, but, being half-naked in a beautiful waterfall cave with a beautiful man staring at him was just a little too much. He cleared his throat, moving his head to the side to break their eye contact. 

“We- we should head out of here, it’s a little cold,” Harry said, breaking the tension that had built up. 

They spent the next hour swimming and splashing around with no further hitches, the only time Louis' heart pace quickened again was when Harry picked him up and tossed him back into the water when he tried to get out. They both laughed, ending up sitting in the sun to dry off. 

“The truth is, I don’t even know if this place will be here in the next few years.” Harry started as they laid out on the rocks. 

Louis turned his head to look at him, “What? Why not?” 

“There’s these fuckin’ land buyers. Snakes in the grass. This piece of land is part of the property that they would take up. It’d ruin the farm and the forest. Not to mention put an ugly ass mall here instead. Everybody ‘round here is too poor; they might as well have tumbleweeds for pets.” 

“I know… My Gran told me. It’s terrible. I- I feel like I should do something…” He said, he felt guilty as hell for all the money he had that he couldn’t spend on this town without bringing so much attention to it that everyone in the town would be questioned for years about it. 

“You know what? We should have a music night.” Harry sat up, “An open mic, you sing? Everyone will be all over that. We could collect donations.” 

Louis looked up at him with a smile, “Yeah… Yeah. That’s a really good idea Haz.” 

“Haz?” A cheeky smile found its way to Harry’s lips

“It- It just came out, don’t look at me like that. I’m a giver of nicknames.” 

Harry laughed, “I like it. We should go, get started on spreading the news. We can hold it in a couple days, maybe less than a week, won’t take long for a small town like this to get it set up.” 

Louis nodded in agreement. They got up and dressed, heading back to town quickly to make the flyers and plaster them all over the town. 

Harry and Louis spent the rest of the day running around town to promote their fundraiser which Harry had named, “The Howdy Holly Jamboree”. As the day went on, Louis was more and more confident that he could do something for this town, especially if he had Harry by his side through it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! I love to see feedback :) thanks!


	5. Louis holds a Jamboree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wild, especially at the end. It moved pretty fast, I'm just really tired and wanted to get it finished but I think it's okay. There's a huge mix of fluff and angst in this one.

The day after Harry had taken Louis to his beautiful, secret waterfall paradise Louis was determined to wriggle himself into every aspect of Harry’s life on the farm. He had invited him to breakfast (which had not been a good idea, the family wouldn’t shut up, but, what could you expect?), helped him feed the horses, and was now gearing up to help him rebuild the trashed chicken coop. 

“Harry!” Louis ran out the front door, to the side yard, sporting a sheer black tank top and some blue jeans he stole out of Niall’s closet the night prior. He shimmed the garden gloves he’d taken out of his Grandma’s room as he walked up to the other boy.

“I’m ready to help.” He plastered a wide grin on his face, placing his hands on his hips.

“Lou, ya really don’t have to… Are you trying to repay me for showing ya the waterfall or somethin’?” Harry rubbed his arm nervously, avoiding too much eye contact with the shorter man in front of him. 

“Why do you think I’d be doing that?” 

“Well,” He started to list things off on his fingers, “First, yesterday evening, ya helped me make all those copies for my Jamboree-” 

“ _ Our _ Jamboree dear Harold.” 

He snorted a laugh, “Yeah, right, and today you invited me in for breakfast and then helped me feed the horses. You’re ‘posed to be on vacation… I think?” 

“Just because I’m on ‘vacation’ doesn’t mean I can’t help out my new friend. I like hanging out with you, believe it or not Curly.” Louis put finger quotes around ‘vacation’, because was it really? He was tricked out here anyway. Once he swallowed his pride he’d have to thank Liam for bringing him back to Tennessee, otherwise he wouldn’t have met the golden boy standing in front of him now. 

Harry blinked his widened eyes at Louis for a couple seconds, “I- I like hangin’ out with you too.” He turned away quickly and Louis could’ve sworn he’d seen a light pink hanging on the other boys cheeks. 

“Let’s get to work then.” Louis shrugged, walking over and grabbing a hammer out of Harry’s toolbag. He looked down at the tool in his hand, turning it over a couple of times before looking back over to his friend’s knowing gaze. 

“You’ve never used a hammer in your life, have ya?”   


“I have!” Louis sputtered, raising the hammer up, “I’m not  _ completely  _ sheltered after all.” It was just a hammer. He’d seen plenty of people use a hammer before. It wasn’t rocket science. 

“Mm whatever ya say.” Harry pointed his thumb back over his shoulder, “Whatta ‘bout the compound miter saw? Ever used one of those? 

Louis turned to look at the com- com... pound something saw? He’d only ever come across the table ones, this one was mobile. Oh! Or the ones those lumberjacks used in movies and stuff, the long ones. He placed a finger on his chin, assessing if it’d be as stupid as he thought it might be to say he knew how to use it to impress Harry. 

“Uh. No.” Better safe than sorry, he needed his hands if he ever wanted to get a feel of those certainly fluffy curls. 

“Alright. How about this. I cut, you hammer up the planks. Sound good?” Harry wandered over to the saw, grabbing the two pairs of clear glasses off the small table attached to it. He tossed Louis one of the pairs, “Make sure to keep those pretty baby blues safe.” 

Louis almost dropped the glasses when they landed in his hands, shocked by Harry’s small compliment. He batted them around between his hands for a second before clutching them to his chest and staring at Harry’s back. The other boy took no time to get to work on cutting up some of the plywood and other planks laying around, only looking up to instruct Louis on where the newly cut wood would go. 

Louis decided to spark up a conversation as they worked, happy with how easily Harry obliged, answering his questions as he handed Louis nails and held up the wood planks. 

“When did you find that waterfall anyways? It was pretty deep in the woods. I mean, we did spend at least an hour on those horses.” Louis asked without looking up, tempting as it was, he didn’t want to lose a finger to a hammer. 

Harry shifted a bit to keep holding up the plywood, “It was around 10th grade I think. I had just gotten Huckleberry as a birthday present and wanted to go out on an adventure with him, we wandered for awhile n’ we just sorta stumbled upon it. It helps that it was so loud, I heard it before I saw it.” 

“10th grade huh? Too bad I couldn’t have found it with you.” The thought left Louis’ mouth before he could think twice about it. He glanced up to Harry with a little smile, trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry shrugged, “As if you would’ve tagged along anyway. S’ not like we were really friends.” 

Louis’ smile faltered. He was right though. They weren’t ever friends really, just associational acquaintances, “Ah, yeah, because you were scared of me. I remember.” Louis stood to hammer in the top corner of the plywood, back to eye level with Harry, he gave the other boy a joking wink.

Harry rolled his eyes, stepping away now that Louis was holding up the plank, “I was  _ not  _ afraid of you. I was just a quiet kid for the first 13 years of my life.” 

“Yeah right! You performed at the talent show like you owned the damn school back in 7th grade, don't act like I wasn’t there to witness that.” 

“You were there? You weren’t even in middle school then!” 

“Lottie, duh, she was a grade below you, she begged me to come to that talent show because her friend was in it but the only thing I took away from it was you singing Shania Twain. Your voice has dropped a bit.” Louis giggled, remembering the lanky boy with mushroom shaped curls framing his face, holding the microphone so hard his knuckles had been white. 

Harry was definitely blushing now, an amazing pink reaching across his cheeks to his ears, “That was a long time ago.” He turned to grab another piece of plywood, “And for your information I was terrified up on that stage.” 

“No way. 30 seconds into that song you were feeling yourself so hard, like I could forget such a performance.” 

“Keep on doing your job.” Harry pouted cutely, pointing to the nailbox and the bottom of the plywood, now placed in position. 

Louis laughed, it was nice to see Harry hadn’t  _ really _ gotten over that sincere shyness, it was refreshing. He found himself every second wanting to know more and more if he could have a chance for something other than friendship with Harry. He felt a pang in his chest thinking of the possibility, even if Harry saw boys in a romantic way there was no way Louis could act upon it. Even if he had the chance he’d want something more than one night. It’d be impossible. Unless he came out. But he couldn’t. He’d been lying to his fans for so long, he would plummet from his place in the music industry so fast. He wouldn’t be able to give Harry the commitment he deserved, no matter how bad he wanted it. 

The boys continued to work as the hours passed, hours turned to days, until it had been 3 days since their trip down to the waterfall. Louis had learned a lot about Harry in the time they spent together from his favorite movie, which was Love Actually, to the way he looked up to Stevie Nicks from Fleetwood Mac, and the fact he could actually sing pretty well. He and Harry swapped information, coming up with an unspoken rule that after one of them answered a question the other one would have to answer a question in return. 

On the third day of them working on the coop, they both sat on the roof, working diligently on placing and hammering down the shingles. The only thing left to do after they were done with the shingles was to finish up the paint job on the front of the coop, Louis had insisted that they make it super colorful. Everything had been going fine until Harry started to ask about Louis’ life in LA, the type of questions that should be fine but made Louis nervous anyways. 

“So Zayn is your best friend  _ and  _ publicist? That’s pretty lucky.” Harry responded after Louis had gone on a rant about meeting Zayn. 

“Yeah, I’m glad to have him. He and Liam really keep me outta some tough spots, I’m sure my reputation wouldn’t be so pristine if it weren’t for them.” 

“Really?” Harry looked up from his stapling, “I couldn’t imagine you with a bad reputation.” 

Louis had to laugh, “You have no idea Styles.” 

Harry’s expression became puzzled, “But you’re one of the most pleasant people I’ve met. Even back in grade school. Despite the endless pranks you never did anything  _ bad.”  _

“It’s complicated Haz. You wouldn’t get it.” Louis occupied himself with opening up the next package of shingles. He didn’t even want to know what Harry would think of him if he knew the full extent of Louis’ selfish popstar behavior over the years. He’d been back home for less than a week and could already see the mistakes he’d made being caught up in the fame. 

Harry hummed disappointedly, “Maybe not…” He hesitated, looking over to Louis as if he was unsure of what to say, “But if you explained it to me I’m sure I would.” 

Louis sighed, he could be honest with Harry, right? He already knew basically every aspect of the other boy's life, it was only fair for him to share. 

“I guess you’re right.” He bit his lip, still hesitant, he fiddled with the cuff of his jeans, “I’m an asshole Harry. A complete dick. I hadn’t realized it but being away from it all and- and looking back on it now I can see it. I’ve been horrible.” He laughed humorlessly, “The only reason I’m here is because Liam tricked me into coming. I never would’ve come back if I had it my way.” He couldn’t lift his eyes to connect with Harry’s, he was ashamed in himself, all that he’d done. 

He heard Harry’s large inhale, “Lou, people change all the time.” 

Louis glanced over to him, “I changed for the worst.”

“You may have gone through, well, whatever you went through, but the person you are right now is who you should think of. The person you are without the pressure. The Louis I know is the kindest person I know. Maybe besides your Granny that is. Just like right now, if you were selfish you’d be inside complaining but you're out here helpin’ me out.” He gave a weak smile.

_ Yeah, helping. Because I want you all to myself,  _ He thought. He was being selfish, in a different way, he knew he was possibly leading Harry on. Any relationship they built now was bound to be torn down and forgotten as soon as he left Tennessee. 

Louis nodded slowly, he couldn’t come up with anything else to say. He couldn't tell Harry;  _ oh I’m only helping you because I actually am still super selfish and want you to love me and kiss me and hold me just so I can leave you in the dust when I eventually have to go back to LA.  _

He decided to change the topic instead, “The Jamboree is tonight. Are you excited?” That was a stupid question. Of course he would be excited.

“Of course I’m excited!,” Right, of course, “It’s gonna be great, we haven’t had any live music in a long time. It’ll be nice to have the whole town out together for something good. How about you? I think you’ll love it.” 

Louis forced a little smile, still trapped in his thoughts, “Yep. I’m sure I will. We’ll just have to see now won’t we.” 

Harry’s grin widened as he kept working on the roof, completely oblivious to the sad stare Louis wore. 

The boys continued in a comfortable silence as they finished up the roof. Louis pulled his phone out of his back pocket to check the time, they only had a couple hours before the Jamboree was supposed to begin.

“Hey, it’s getting late.” Louis turned his phone to show Harry the time, “Call it a day?”

Harry nodded, grabbing the supplies surrounding him, “Good idea, we both need some fixin’ up before we go out.” 

Louis scoffed, “You think I need to be fixed up? I’m offended, Harold.” 

Harry turned to him, looking him up and down slowly, “Hmm… Yep.” 

Louis’ jaw dropped, not only at the other boy blatantly checking him out but the fact that he had the audacity he had to just casually say Louis needed to fix himself up before going out into a public area.

“Well, Harry, not everyone looks like a greek god when they’re covered in dirt and sweat.” Louis pouted, crossing his arms. 

Harry laughed, that intoxicating loud laugh that he would always cover up with his hands, “A greek god?” 

“Well. Yeah! Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Louis blushed, his cheeks growing hot with each passing second, “Whatever, I’m not going to sit here and compliment you anymore.” He stood, dusting off his jeans. 

Harry stood as well, “I’m flattered. But I was jokin’ Lou. You’d still look amazing if you were drenched in mud and feathers.” 

Louis’ heard his breath hitch, “F-Flattery will get you nowhere, Styles.” Oh but really, it would. 

With a little shake of his head and a smile at the ground Harry began to get down from the roof. Once he and Louis were down safely, Louis watched as Harry packed up his toolbag, he stood and grinned at Louis once again.

“If flattery doesn’t work I’ll just have to find another way.” He winked before turning on his heel and walking away as if he didn’t just make Louis’ heart stop. 

Once again Louis stood frozen in place, watching Harry with wide eyes as he walked away. It happened a little more often than it should really. 

That was blatant, right? That wasn’t a joke? It certainly hadn’t felt like a joke. Louis would admit that over the last three days they had bantered quite a bit and sometimes it shifted into a somewhat flirty tone but nothing that was decisive. That had been decisive. 

_ Shit. _ He brought a hand up to his face, rubbing it nervously.

Louis walked back to the house, slipping the garden gloves off his hands before he opened the door and entered. 

“What is up with you and Harry?” Liam attacked as soon as Louis took a step back into the house after working for a couple more hours. 

“What do you mean? Nothing is up.” Louis waved him off.

“Yeah right. As if you spending every waking second with him and flirting with him is ‘nothing’.” 

“It is, okay Li? I swear. Don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen.” Louis snapped, tone angrier than he had intended. 

“Woah,” Liam frowned, “Did… anything happen?” By his tone Louis could tell he was trying to tread lightly. 

Louis exhaled heavily, “It’s just that- I like him. I like him a fucking lot Liam. But I can’t, I can’t do anything about it because if I want anything other than a one night stand…” 

“You’d have to come out.” 

“I’m not ready Li.” He rubbed his eyes, “I- I’m scared.” 

“Oh, Louis.” Liam’s voice softened, pulling his friend into his arms warmly, “It’s okay.” He comforted, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back soothingly. 

Louis sniffed, willing the tears collecting in his eyes not to fall. He wasn’t going to cry again, he wasn’t going to waste his energy.

He did.

He cried. 

It was just  _ so  _ hard not to be himself. To be scared of who he was. He was sick of it. 

“Boys?” His Grandma Rose’s sweet voice came from around the foyer corner, “What’s going on?” 

Neither of them responded verbally but Louis could tell Liam had given her a look, those sad puppy dog eyes of his. 

He felt another warm pair of arms wrap around him from behind, bringing him and Liam into another tight hug. He squeezed his eyes shut into Liam’s shoulder and tightened his grip around his waist before pulling back, making both Liam and Rose take a step back as well.

He turned to her, “I like Harry a lot Gran. I don’t know what to do.” 

She brought a soft hand to his cheek, stroking it slowly with her thumb, “Louis. I know you’ve been through a lot. I know how heavy this burden is but I believe it’s about time for you to be yourself. One’s true self can only be hidden for so long before they begin to break.” 

He put his hand over hers, leaning into it, “I’m still scared.” He whispered.

“I know honey.” She said softly.

Liam patted his back quietly, “It’s all up to you Lou. Whatever you want.” 

Louis brought his hands up to his face, dragging them down his cheeks with a sigh, “The problem is I don’t know what I want.” 

That was a lie. He knew what he wanted. He just couldn’t say it out loud. He wanted to bend the rules. He wanted to be with Harry. 

“Let’s just focus on tonight for now. You have time. It’s your first Jamboree in, what, 15 years?” Liam asked, obviously trying to lift the mood. 

“Yeah… Yeah. Had that one when we were kids didn’t we? When you insisted you wanted live music for a birthday party. Odd request from an eight year old.” A small smile slid onto his face as he wiped at his eyes.

Liam immediately lit up at the way Louis had perked up, he laughed, “I guess it was but y’know little payno gets what he wants. What I wanted was what I saw on TV.” 

“Uh huh, barnyard dancing and bluegrass music, I remember. What did your mother let you watch as a tyke?” 

“Obviously very cultured content.” 

“Right, right. Cultured.” 

Louis felt the weight lift off his shoulders slightly. Liam and his Grandmother were right, he shouldn’t dwell on his big life decisions right now. If he was going to make a choice, it would happen eventually. 

“Okay boys,” Rose clapped her hands together, “Are you two going to help me make my casserole for tonight or am I on my own?” 

  
  


◈ ◈ ◈

  
  


Louis hid behind Liam on their way from the parking lot to the outdoor pavilion being used for The Howdy Holly Jamboree. It was beautifully lit with lantern-like string lights hung from corner to corner within the old thick timber framing of the pavilion. The chatter of guests and sounds of various musical instruments filled the air as the sun set, the purples and pinks of the sky pulling the picture together. 

“I feel so out of place.” Louis whined, pulling at the neck of his black button up. 

Liam turned to him, smacking his hands away from the buttons he was bound to pull off eventually, “Calm down Lou, you’ve been to plenty of gala events, this is twenty times easier. It’s just a gathering of neighbors and friends.” 

“Neighbors and friends that I don’t know.” Louis muttered.

“And how many people do you know at those huge award shows and galas?”

“I know plenty of people at those!” 

“You have your whole family, me, Niall, and Harry here. What’s the issue?” 

Louis went silent, looking into the crowd, his eyes searching wildly. 

“This isn’t about knowing people, is it?” 

“It is-”

“Louis, you can’t ignore Harry now that you think he likes you back.” 

“That’s not it!” Louis protested. He spotted Harry in the crowd and ducked infront of Liam, crouching down slightly. 

Liam turned with a smile, waving to Harry, “Hey Harry!”

Louis watched as Harry smiled and excused himself from the conversation he had been occupied with to walk over to Liam and Louis. 

“Liam!” 

“You are not a fucking teenager Louis. Deal with it. Talking to your crush is not the end of the world.” Liam spoke lowly, grabbing Louis by his bicep and straightening him up, “Now stop being a bitch.” 

Harry was dressed in an outfit Louis would’ve never imagined for the farmhand. A pastel patterned shirt paired with black skinny jeans and heeled brown ankle boots. It was a pleasant surprise from the flannels, loose blue jeans, and cowboy boots. 

“You two look great.” Harry said when he got to the pair, keeping his eyes on Louis as he spoke. 

“So do you man, never pinned you as a pattern guy.” Liam chuckled, elbowing Louis in the ribs when the smaller man didn’t speak for a good minute. 

“Oof.” He glared at Liam before bringing his gaze back to Harry, “Yeah. Really great.” 

Harry smiled, he opened his mouth to speak but Liam cut him off before he got the chance.

“Oh! There’s Niall. I’m, uh, gonna go talk to him. It’s very important.” Liam grinned, pointing to the brunette, who seemed to be happily speaking to a very pretty girl. 

Louis watched as he ran off. The bastard. He should’ve known Liam would ditch him as soon as they found Harry, “He’s about to ruin Niall’s night.” 

Harry shifted, looking behind him. Liam had jumped into the conversation with Niall and the girl, if the look on Niall’s face could kill Liam would be on the floor already. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Harry giggled, bringing his attention back to Louis, “It’s always a shame when someone interrupts a conversation with someone special.” 

Louis nodded slowly, keeping a steady amount of eye contact with the taller man in front of him, “Yeah, it really is.” 

The silence between them became heavy, both of them seemingly lost in each others eyes. It worsened when the lively music floating around in the background shifted into a slower tune, leaving Louis to notice the number of people now dancing together. Harry seemed to notice as well, breaking their staring contest to take a look around when the music changed. 

He glanced back to Louis, clearing his throat, “You wouldn’t want to dance… would you?” He extended his hand out, a hopeful look on his face. 

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, hesitating a bit. He took a look around, it’d been a couple days but being in a place like this he couldn’t help but think of the pap he’d seen. When there was no sight of Carson anywhere Louis slowly took Harry’s hand, “I’d love to dance.” 

Harry’s nervous face split into a wide grin, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you said no.” He pulled Louis deeper into the pavilion, closer to the live band who was performing up front. Louis tried not to shiver when Harry placed a large hand on either side of his waist as he set his hands up on Harry’s shoulders, if he were braver he might’ve linked his fingers behind Harry’s neck and pulled him closer. He didn’t, he opted for digging his fingers into Harry’s shirt lightly, now afraid to let go of him. 

They danced in a comfortable silence while the music played softly, the heat of Harry’s hands keeping Louis’ mind from wandering too far from the moment. Louis moved closer, placing his forehead into the crook of Harry’s neck, he really hoped his hands weren’t shaking. 

“Lou.. Are you-” Harry whispered, obviously hesitant to ask anything, “Do you- I mean.. I don’t really know what I wanted to ask.” 

Louis tilted his head to the side a bit, “Yes.” 

Harry chuckled quietly, “I didn’t ask anything.” 

“Yeah but I know what you were thinking. I’m just- It’s complicated.” 

“You say that a lot.” 

“It’s true.” 

“I know.” Louis brought his head back to look up at Harry, the other boy brought his hand up to cup Louis’ cheek tenderly. 

Louis broke the moment, biting nervously on his bottom lip, eyes searching the sea of people around them again. He knew he was being paranoid, and Harry was right there, swaying with him to the music with his nice full lips only inches away. 

The music had stopped, Louis tuned out what they were saying into the microphone as Harry spoke to him. 

“Louis, you should go on stage. It is an open mic night.” Harry said, reeling Louis back.

“What? Up on stage? I can’t Harry. I don’t- I don’t even have a song to sing.” 

“You have a ton of songs! What about that new one you said you were working on? You finished it yesterday didn’t you?” 

“No, I haven’t finished it yet. It’s still a work in progress.” Louis shrugged a bit, the talking from the stage had faded, if he were to go up, now would be his chance.

Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stage, “Everyone will love it, I swear. Who better than an actual musician?” 

Louis let Harry pull him up onto the stage, giving everyone in the crowd a small wave as they all cheered. It’d been awhile since he’d heard applause for him, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss that aspect of his job. 

“You’ve got this.” Harry smiled sweetly, leaning in quickly and giving Louis a kiss straight on the lips. In front of everyone. Right on stage. It was nothing more than a swift peck, gone before he knew it was happening, but he still stiffened up. Terrified eyes shifting to gauge the reaction of the audience, they all just hollered happily and clapped some more, a couple wolf whistles cutting through the noise. 

Louis brought his surprised eyes back to Harry who looked extremely nervous, he gave Louis another little smile despite the fear of rejection hanging in his deep green eyes. 

Louis took a shaky breath in, he didn’t know how to respond. He glanced back to the crowd, reminding himself that he wasn’t in a huge stadium but in a small pavilion surrounded by the townsfolk of some random town that never had tourists. There wasn’t a phone out in the audience. There was no one here that would out him to the wider public. Right? He could be okay with this?

He was brought back to reality when he was pulled further onto the stage and urged to start singing by the band. He shook it off, gripping the microphone in front of him as the band began to play one of his well known songs. How did they get the music for it? He looked around, glancing down into the crowd to see Liam standing there with a wide smile and two thumbs up. Had this been planned? The music that is, there’s no way that kiss had been planned. Right. Singing. Louis shook himself once more and listened to the intro of his song, preparing to wow the crowd like he always did. 

_ You're a nightmare on the dance floor _

_ And you hate me, and I want more _

_ You're a total distraction _

_ While I'm waiting for your reaction _

_ Why, ah, ah, ah _

He gripped the mic tightly, willing himself to focus on the song and not what had just occurred,

_ The devil in my brain _

_ Whispering my name _

_ I can hear it sayin', ah, ah, ah _

_ I can ease the pain _

_ Just a little taste babe _

_ And ya won't let go of your hold on me _

As he sang the crowd jumped along, listening intently as Louis got more and more into the music. His mind shifting into his stage persona, kicking out any other intrusive thoughts. 

After the song Louis was left with a wide smile and a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. The crowd cheered loudly only to be stopped not a second later by a loud voice. 

“Well! Wasn’t that just fantastic!” A man in a professional suit stepped through the crowd, clapping slowly, “Isn’t this just great. You all  _ really _ think that you could raise enough money with this little get together?” 

Louis frowned at the man, he watched his Grandma make her way through the crowd to confront the man, “And who invited you? Last time I checked you weren’t a member of this community.” 

“Ouch. That is very uncalled for. I just wanted to appreciate the music.” The man shrugged carelessly. 

“This is for the townspeople only!” Someone called out 

“Yeah, get lost!” Somebody else echoed out. 

“Now, now, if you all don’t behave I’ll have no choice but to remove you when I dig up this little tumbleweed of a town.” The man smiled wickedly, his hands up in a false defense. 

“We’ll have the money!” Everyone’s heads whipped around to see who had spoken, including Louis. Harry had climbed back onto the stage, “Louis here can have a charity concert for us!” 

“W-What?!” Louis stammered, looking from Harry to the man in the suit. 

“Is that so?” The man asked, crossing his arms.

“No-” 

“Yes! It is. It’s totally true.” Harry gripped Louis’ hand

“Yeah!” Someone in the crowd agreed, setting off more people to agree and back Harry’s idea up.

Louis looked frantically to Liam and his family in the crowd, they all looked about as lost as Louis felt. 

When had he  _ ever _ said he’s be doing a fucking concert? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! (Your comments reeeeeeeally help me out!)

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to bookmark, comment, and leave kudos!


End file.
